of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauriel Chambers
Lauriel Annabeth Chambers is the biological half sister of Max Chambers. Biography Early Life Lauriel was born in Halifax, on the 18th Febuary 2014 to Jordan Chambers and Stephanie Parsons. Her half brother Max was born about two years prior to a different mother, Maxime Macintosh who had died not long after child birth. The siblings were both raised to believe Stephanie was their mother, therefore keeping them oblivious to their relation as half brother and sister. Lauriel and Max had gotten along quite well at this stage and were very playful together. 2020 By 2020 the family had moved to Millersville after Jordan was hired as a software analyst in the city's branch of SomerCorp. A six year old Lauriel began to exhibit remarkable skills in maths beyond the norm of children her age, eventually labelling her as a prodigy. This revelation began to spark favouritism from her parents over Max, which would be the start of the decline of her brother's self-esteem. After Max's traumatising experience when he accidentally stumbled upon Mosley's plans for immortality and the later chain of events that would follow, his father would begin to invest more attention to the wellbieng of his son, causing Lauriel to feel jealousy which could later develop into her comptetive streak. The siblings would begin to become emotionally estranged from each other. 2025 WIP Kyoto Guardian Academy WIP Relationships Max Chambers Early into childhood the two became somewhat antagonistic of each other. Becoming a math prodigy at six years of age caused Max to develop a inferiority complex to her, causing him to emotionally detatch himself from her, an action which emotionally hurt her. After Max became scarred from his experience at the ''Mosley MD ''clinic she became jealous of the attention he was given by their father which used to be formerly distributed to her. She found out about the truth of her half sibling relation to Max not long after turning eleven from her mother, which she promptly disclosed to Max despite being warned not to do so. The revelation caused her brother to enter a nervous breakdown from which he suffered from several episodes of multiple personality disorder relayed from his ancestral memories. This caused her to feel remorse over what she made him go through, yet also retained a sense of satisfaction. She would later be sent to Ontario University to study Computer Science as the institution's youngest student and fell out of contact with Max since. Powers and Abilities Mathematical Genius Users of this ability have intuitive understanding about math and capability to perceive and comprehend the fundamentals of probability. In any given situation, the user could calculate the accelerated probability and apply it in a predicament. Users of this ability are also able determine the motion of a projectile through the work of physics. Additionally users have the capability to solve patterns, find objects weak point (possibly through geometry), the ability to discern time and time zones, to enhance one's marksmanship through physics, understand and manipulate computational mathematics, and determine the distance between objects. However there is no solid proof to suggest that she is able to take this skill to superhuman levels, though she is certainly edging near the maximum human capability. Lexicon Link Though unable to access ancestral memories like Max, her genes are sufficiently close enough for himself to read her ancestral memories and possibly even implant selected memories into her mind. This ability has yet to be discovered. Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Canon Character Category:Supers Category:Unfinished Pages